The Grim Reaper
by ValkyrionTheMagna
Summary: This was a bad idea but i'm doing it anyways so there. chapters 1 and 2 being re-written. Bell x elf harem
1. Chapter 1

**Honestly I made this fanfic because I was bored. :P**

The Reaper. An unknown hero in the night who watches over the city, protecting its citizens. No one knows what he looks like, what his real name is, all they know is that he uses a scythe, and has cold red eyes.

A blooded figure flew into a wall of a wooden room covered in blood. As the figure looked in fear, with his back to the wall, at the red eyes of the Reaper. The Reaper then summoned his scythe and pointed the blade at the figure.

" **Tell me, where is their main base."**

"I don't know anything man! I'm still new, they didn't tell me anything! So you have no need for me!"

" **Hm...You're right I don't need you at all."**

"Exactly! So if you'd just let me go an-"

The blade of the scythe was then wrapped around his neck.

" **Oh you foolish naive...Think, why would I let you go? If I were to release you what's to prevent you from telling every other member of Evilus? Sorry, but it seems your story ends here."**

Before Reper could finish him off, the Evilus grunt managed get up and tried to grab Reaper's mask only to have his arms sliced off by another person, a masked Elf with golden hair.

"Keep your bloody hands off of him."

" **Gale, that's enough."** He said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes Reaper." She sheathed her sword.

Reaper turned his attention back onto the Evilus grunt who laid on the floor crying in pain, as he raised his scythe the grunt whispered something.

" _You're a coward…"_

" **Hm?"**

"I SAID YOU'RE A COWARD! ALL YOU DO IS HIDE BEHIND THAT DUMB MASK OF YOURS BECAUSE YOU'RE AFRAID OF WHAT YOU ARE!"

Gale went for her sword only to be stopped by Reaper. Reaper walked up to the grunt and kneeled down to face him.

" **You know nothing about me. I don't wear a mask because I'm a coward, nor do I wear it to conceal my identity, nor do I wear it because because I'm afraid of what I've become. I wear it so that when I do my job, my cold red eyes are the last thing you see, before you die."**

And with that Reaper sliced his body in two and dismissed his weapon, he then turned to look at Gale.

" **Ryuu regroup with Chloe and Lunoire and head back, you should be at your job right now."**

"What about you?"

" **I promised to meet up with someone tonight and I can't be late."**

Ryuu narrowed her eyes at this. "Is it that Elf slut you're with?"

" **Ryuu! She is not a slut!"**

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Despite wearing a mask Reaper still gave her a deadpan expression.

"Just...Why her? You already have me! Why go for her?!"

" **First off, there is nothing between the both of us, and second, I was already in a relationship with her before any of this happened. Just head back."**

Ryuu sent him a silent glare and left. After she left Fels appeared behind him.

" _Did he know anything?"_

" **Nope, nothing."**

" _Alright then. Don't worry about the body I'll take care of it, you go meet your woman."_

" **Thank's Fels, I owe one."**

And so the Reaper left the scene.

 **XXX**

 _At Twilight Manor_

Ais, Lefiya, Tiona, and Tione were heading towards the Living room and were chatting with each other until they saw Riveria preparing to head out of the door. Seeing this Tiona decided to call out to her.

"Oh? Riveria! Where are you going?"

Riveria looked back to see them just as she was about to leave.

"Oh I'm meeting someone tonight."

"Who are you meeting?"

"None of your business Tiona." And with that Riveria left, slamming the door behind her.

"Who do think she's meeting?" Lefiya asked.

"Probably an old friend of hers, or something" Replied Tione.

"What do you think Ais?"

"...Maybe a boyfriend?"

"What?!" Exclaimed Lefiya.

Hearing this Tiona instantly got an idea and now had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hey guys why don't we follow her and see who she's meeting?"

Tione agreed, but Lefiya rejected the idea.

"Tiona! Ms. Riveria told us it was none of her business!"

"Oh come on Lefiya, admit it you want to know as well." Tiona said smugly.

Lefiya hesitated on the Amazon's question.

"F-fine! But only because I worry about her well being!"

Tiona grinned at her answer. "Great! Now Let's go!"

And with that the four of them left after the High Elf.

 **XXX**

Riveria walked through the streets of Orario, not knowing that she was being followed, she headed to the edge of the city and entered the abandoned church there.

"That's where she's going?" Asked Tione.

"There must be a good explanation." Lefiya responded.

The girls then followed slightly opening one of the double doors to see what was happening, what they saw shocked them.

"Oh you're here already."

" **Looks like I got here before you this time."** Reaper said with a playful tone.

"First time for everything I guess." Riveria responded.

" **Ayy."** Both of them begined to laugh while the girls continued to watch.

" _The Reaper?! She's seeing the Reaper?!"_ Lefiya whispered trying not to let them hear.

" _Holy shit! This is awesome!"_ Exclaimed Tiona.

" _I wonder how they met?"_ Questioned Tione.

Ais on the other hand just watched intensely.

"So how have been doing Bell?"

When hearing her question Reaper took of his mask and hood revealing a young man with pale skin, snow-white hair, and bright red eyes, seeing his real face shocked the four, esspecally Ais.

' _That's what he looks like?!' Thought Lefiya._

' _He kinda looks like a rabbit.' Thought Tione_

' _Oh my Gods! He's Hot!' Thought Tiona._

"Onii-chan!"

The girls snapped out of their thoughts as Ais shouted revealing them.

"Wait, Onii-chan?!" Shouted Lefiya.

Ais opened the door startling both Bell and Riveria and dived towards Bell and clung onto him.

"Onii-chan!"

"Ais?!"

Riveria then looked at the entrance and saw the others, Tiona was nervously waving, Tione face palmed at Ais' move, and Lefiya was scared shitless.

"You better have a good explanation for this!" She said sternly at them.

 **And that's the first chapter, so on to some answers you may have, Bell is older in this fanfic, he's 18, and yes he does have a connection with the Loki Familia, Bell's outfit is basically a black trench coat with a hood and a mask that covers his entire face but his eyes, as for to why Ais calls him Onii-chan, the answer will be revealed soon.**

 **-Valkyrion**


	2. Chapter 2

Riveria was currently standing in front of the four girls, who were on their knees, with a glare and her arms crossed. Tiona and Lefiya were scarred about what would happen to them, Tione had a deadpan look, and Ais was staring at Bell while trying to reach out to him.

"So do any of you have an explanation on this?"

They sat there in silence until Tiona decided to speak. "It was my idea. I convinced everyone to follow you, just to satisfy my curiosity." The Amazon admitted.

Riveria sighed at the Amazon's choice. "Alright well, you four go home, now."

Lefiya stood up and raised her hand. "Um Ms. Riveria."

"What is it Lefiya?"

"What's your relationship with the Reaper?"

Riveria placed her hand on Bell's shoulder. "We're lovers."

Lefiya was in shock, while the twins were surprised and now curious.

"W-w-w-w-what?!"

"Huh, I didn't think he'd be your type." Tione said.

"How long have you been dating?" Tiona questioned.

"That's not important." The High Elf responded.

As Lefiya continued to stagger in her words, Ais walked over to Bell and tugged at his arm.

"Onii-chan." This gained the attention of the others. "Onii-chan. Come home. You have to come back. I miss you."

She kept tugging until Bell placed his hand on top of her head. "Ais. I'm sorry but, I can't go back. Not after what happened."

Ais began to tear up. Before tears fell Bell began to stroke her head. "Don't be like that. You remember what said, right?"

Ais wiped away her tears, smiled, and nodded. "Yeah…"

"You and your friends should leave now, say hello to Loki for me, okay?"

"Hm!"

Bell removed his hand from her head and she walked towards the entrance. The other three, who watched, decided to leave as well. As they went out the double doors Ais stopped and turned to face Bell.

"Onii-chan, will I ever see you again someday?"

"Yeah we will."

"You promise?"

Bell smiled. "I promise."

After Ais left, Riveria and Bell were left alone, after a while in silence they began to talk to each other. After 2 hours passed, they decided to call it a night. As they walked out of the church Riveria asked Bell an important question.

"Bell."

"Yeah?"

"What you said to Ais. Was that true?"

Bell went silent for a minute then spoke. "Honestly, I wish we dont… I don't want her to see me like this."

Riveria can see the sorrow in his eyes. "She misses you y'know?"

He nodded. "Yeah…"

"Please try to see her again, okay?"

"Okay…"

"You know, sometimes I wish, that you stayed, Ais isn't the only one who misses having you around."

They then embraced each other in a tight hug, with Bell reaching the bottom of her chin.

"Hm~ Even after all this time you're still shorter than me." Riveria said with an amused smile.

Bell on the other hand decided to pay her back in a mischievous way.

"Yeah, but that means I can still do this." He then bit down on her neck, giving her a hickey.

"H-hey!" A flustered Riveria separated from the hug. "Honestly…"

Bell chuckled and left to his base while Rivera went back to Twilight Manor.

 **XXX**

In the campsite of Loki Familia's expedition, in one of the girl's tents, Tiona decided to ask Ais a question about Bell.

"Hey Ais."

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell us more about your brother?"

This caught Tsubaki and Aki's attention.

"Huh? Wait Ais has a brother?!" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember him." Aki remembered.

"Wait you met him?" Tiona asked her.

"Well yeah I was there."

"Yeah I could, but you should ask Riveria, she know more about him." And with that Ais left to get Riveria.

Ais later returned with the Elf in tow.

"So you want to know about Bell?" She asked the Amazon.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I guess I'll have to tell this one day. Alright, gather around."

Everyone now sat in a circle as Riveria began to tell them the story of Bell.

 **Okay this chapter was more to start off the main story arc so if it feels rushed, I'm sorry, also this chapter went through four rewrites, so yeah. Next chapter-A coward**

 **-Valkyrion**


End file.
